13th Summerhome
by dead last hero
Summary: Everything that happened at the 13th Summerhome. [Twins]


Author's Note: This fic was written as a bitrhday fic for my lovely best friend! Thus, it incorporates a lot of inside jokes, and real life happenings that coincidentally, are IC for the twins anyway. This fic is credited to Einstein, because he invented fanfiction. XD

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What did the twins do at the thirteenth summer home?

Watched the old version of "Snakes on a Plane" on the couch that was really only big enough for two people. Hikaru fell asleep ten minutes before the end, as usual, but that way okay. Kaoru didn't mind.

Played video games. Mario Kart, mostly. Kaoru was Yoshi and Hikaru was Toad. They were, of course, still on par with each other. Neither one really lost or won. They tried Halo for a while, but ended up having more fun making impressions of the game using a paintball mask they found in the closet.

Sat out on the front porch in the porch swing that was really only big enough for two people. Kaoru fell asleep, as usual, but that was okay, Hikaru didn't mind.

Stayed up late to fish for crawfish off the dock. They never caught anything, but that was okay. What would they do if they caught them anyway?

Got up early, right after the sun was rising, to go fishing off the dock. They didn't catch anything, of course. Well, what would they have done with them anyway? In fact, after about an hour, they both fell asleep, but that was okay, neither Kaoru or Hikaru minded.

Packed enough sandwiches to satisfy two growing high school boys and set off in the morning to hike across the great Canadian Rockies. They hiked for almost two hours and stopped at least four times to eat before they realized they had no idea where they were. Hikaru pulled out his GPS from Kaoru's backpack, they found a highway, and called a car to come pick them up. Hikaru made up a story about being attacked by a moose, and Kaoru laughed. The twins weren't so great with the "great outdoors."

Swam in the lake. All day, everyday, if they could. However, there were only so many things you could yell while jumping off the dock, including all the obscenities you can think of, and random words such as "toaster" and "hospital". There were also only so many times you could pick up your brother and throw him off the dock, before he started holding your head under the water for an undetermined amount of time. When Kaoru had more water in his ear than he could handle, and Hikaru saw the wrinkles forming on his fingers, they knew it was time to spread out their towels on the sandy lakeshore and dry in the sun.

And later that night when Hikaru had suffered the effects of sunbathing, Kaoru would gently rub cold aloe Vera on his back before bed and chide him for not wearing any sunscreen because he didn't think he needed it. He'd take a picture of Hikaru looking like a lobster so they could laugh at it later when Hikaru's skin didn't hurt so bad.

They discovered that the lake wasn't just for swimming, and dragged the large red canoe down to the dock. They never got further than where it was deep enough to capsize the canoe before they ditched the paddles and had more fun seeing who could stay inside longest.

The twins would try that hike a second time, only set out in another direction and swear not to eat all the food in the first hour, only to end up in a bog that they were pretty sure was toxic, covered in smelly muck and slimy goo and little sticks that stuck to every part of your clothing. But they'd eventually make it back to the cabin and take a shower at the same time (to save water, of course), and fall asleep in the hammock they had painstakingly erected two days earlier between two trees in the front yard.

They spent the duration of one of their lazier afternoons shooting at birds with the pellet gun they had found in the old shed behind the cabin. When they actually did end up shooting one, they felt bad that they killed a bird and buried it respectively in the woods.

They'd lay awake at night and talk about serious things they didn't want to, or couldn't share in front of anyone else. How they really felt about the people they knew and the things that went on back home. Their opinions conflicted on the rare occasion, which was okay. They were different people, and they knew that. Sometimes the twins would talk about what really mattered, what didn't matter, or nothing at all. They would just stare at each other until one of them fell asleep.

The twins never really worried about what time it was, where they were, or what they were doing. Hikaru liked to wander off and Kaoru didn't like to admit he would worry, and Hikaru would always come back after a while. After he'd found something he liked and wanted to show Kaoru, or after he got too bored and missed Kaoru too much.

The thirteenth summer home in the Canadian Rockies wasn't the greatest summer home ever. But between prank calls to the Forest Ranger, illegal bonfires, sunbathing, swimming, trying to cook and almost setting the cabin on fire, taking naps, being lost and getting dirty, Kaoru would give Hikaru's hand a gentle squeeze and Hikaru would put his arm around his twin's shoulders and they'd both think about how great it was they were together.


End file.
